Forgotten heroes, unappreciated friends
by Majin Pan
Summary: Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu versus young Bura. A strange frienship . R
1. When we met

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters related.   
  
  
  
  
--- Chapter 1: When we met ---   
  
  
I don't know how I ended up like this. Hah. I never even met them before. Daddy didn't like to talk about them. In fact, I met them by accident.  
  
I figure I must have seemed very silly to them. Immature, and weak. Well, they just scared me. Come to think of it, I have never met anyone like them. They are one of the nicest, thought.  
  
At least, Chiaotzu is. Tienshinhan is a bit different. He's not a social guy. Can't blame him. I guess people aren't comfortable around a three eyed giant. But he's the best I ever met.   
  
Haha, I can't believe I'm saying this. I can't believe I have grown so attached to them. I guess it was because they accepted me for what I was. And they taught me from there.  
  
At home, I was considered weak. I didn't need to be strong, because I was pretty. I was the princess, I was just me. Anyone else saw me as a shop a holic, silly retarded teenage girl. With a dangerous father, still. It was true, I was simple. I wasn't interested in world peace. Whenever the earth was in danger, I wasn't able to help, anyway. It just didn't get to me.  
  
Did I ever feel helpless? Not really. Did it ever upset me I wasn't as strong as my brother? Never. But I keep asking myself why I ended up with Chiaotzu and Tienshinhan.   
  
Maybe it was because they didn't judge me. I remember talking to them for the first time. The one day we left the city and went to the forest. And we crashed our car, and had to walk back home. I know, I know, I could fly. But I didn't like it. I never used that one special talent, not even when in trouble. We just walked, because all of our cell phones didn't work this far from the cities. Daddy would have growled about "useless earth devices", which made no sense at all.  
  
He was a proud Earthling. Ha, THE proudest around. But everything that work against me, was evil. I am glad I never told him what happened that day. Most ridiculous thing was, I accidentally bumped into Chiaotzu.   
  
Why?  
  
I probably dropped something, and went after it to get it back. And suddenly I tripped, fell over and bumped into Chiaotzu. Of course, I yelled. From the so called "pain" of course, at first. And then I saw him. I had never seen anything like that before. He was small, pale, like a little clown. He was just as terrified as me, maybe. Or maybe not.  
  
I don't know. Chiaotzu isn't what he seems to be. He's far more powerful than anyone imagines. Sometimes, I even think Tienshinhan doesn't really know what his friend can do.   
  
Anyway, we scared each other at that moment. I even started crying. Geez, I was SUCH a twat. I am ashamed of who I was back then. Because, yes, I consider myself changed. Took me a long time, but I'm different now. Stronger.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"   
  
"Uh uh.. my ankle hurts."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, drink this. I always prepare this for Tienshinhan when he's pushing it to the limits."   
  
"Tienshinhan?"   
  
"My best friend."  
  
"Oh. Wait. Who are you, then?"  
  
"My name's Chiaotzu."  
  
"I heard of you! You were.. old friends of my mother. And Yamucha!"   
  
"You know Yamucha? And who is your mother?"  
  
"SHe-"  
  
"Wait, I see it! Oh you look just like her! You're Bulma's daughter, right?"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
And after that, I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was still terrified by his appereance. Of course, I immediately noticed he was nice, but my mother never mentioned her old friends were freaks. At least, one of them.   
  
I hadn't met Tienshinhan yet. Would have gave me another heart attack. Still, at that time, I wasn't really interested in Tienshinhan, or Chiaotzu, for that matter. My ankle was hurt, and I wasn't exactly a rock hard person. I was whiny. But Chiaotzu was patient. And very nice to me. He took care of my ankle, and asked me if we still lived at the same place.   
  
I explained where my home was, and he promised to take me back. I remember I laughed at him. So mean. I made him blush, terrible. I was just amused by the fact he was going to make sure I'd be back. He wasn't exactly able to carry me home, was he?!   
  
He told me to wait right there. And he left. Then I suddenly realized I was in the middle of nowhere, on the ground, unable to move. I just laughed at the one person who was kind enough to help me out, and I probably insulted him so bad he would leave me there to die.   
  
Okay, okay, so of course I wasn't going to DIE, but hey, as I said, I was horrible. I was good at panicking, and whining while doing that. So I cursed myself for ever taking off without my friend and start wandering around the forest. And I cursed myself for leaving the city, period. I was already regretting all the things I had done in my short life, when Chiaotzu came back.  
  
You wouldn't believe how releived I was, but that didn't last long. He had brought someone with me, who startled me. No, that's not the right word. He scared me. I was terrified. He had 3 eyes!   
  
Chiaotzu smiled and introduced his friend Tienshinhan to me.   
  
"He'll take you home, is that okay with you?"   
  
I must have nodded. Tienshinhan was a bit uncertain. He nodded at me, to greet me. I lost all my manners and did not reply. Chiaotzu grabbed his arm and thanked him for doing this. He said to "go easy" on me.   
  
And he did. Tienshinhan was EVER so careful when he picked me up and asked me where I lived. I pointed in the right direction, unable to take my eyes off of.. his. All three of them. I was especially intruiged by the one on his forehead. I completely forgot to say goodbye to Chiaotzu. And before I knew it, we were flying at high speed, across the forest.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked, but his voice wasn't kind, or warm.   
  
"My.. car broke down. I.. we had to walk back home. But I got lost."  
  
"Hmph. Cars are useless. Can't you fly? Your father is Vegeta right?"  
  
"I can fly, but just not that long, and not that fast. I don't like to fly."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's scary. And it's tiring."  
  
"You remind me of your mother. Strange, with a father like Vegeta"  
  
He wasn't very fond of my father. I could tell by the tone of his voice, when he spoke of him. I could understand, my father was no saint. At least, not in the past. And I figured Tienshinhan had not seen, or talked to him in ages. Not since my birth, anyway.   
  
Suddenly he stopped and landed. We were near my home, but he didn't go further. I asked him if he wanted to come in, to see my parents. He shook his head and told him he wasn't used being around people, not anymore.   
  
He was strange, that's all I can say. And gruff. And mean, in a way. But polite, also. I was very confused by him. Especially when he frowned at me and told me to stop looking at him like that.  
  
I thanked him and looked over my shoulder. I could manage to walk this far. I looked back at Tienshinhan only to find him floating in front of me. Before he could leave I asked him not to tell anyone what happened today.   
  
Daddy would not be pleased with my little adventures outside the city. Strangely enough, Tienshinhan smirked and nodded. In return, he asked me not to tell anyone I met him. Why, I don't know. But I agreed and waved.  
  
I returned home, making up excuses about my ankle, and knowing this was not the last time I would see Tienshinhan, or Chiaotzu.   
  
  
---- 


	2. The discovery of something

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters related.  
-- Chapter 2: The discovery of something --   
I don't know why I came back. They certainly didn't expect me. I probably felt guilty not thanking them properly. Chiaotzu was happy to see me, I could tell. I think, even though he prefers Tienshinhans company, he's still a peoples person. Mom told me he used to be good friends with Yamucha and Puar, and even Piccolo.   
Strange how things can go. Piccolo ended up in Hell, and Yamucha is always on the road. I guess he missed the social times. And that's why he was glad to see me.  
  
"Bura!"   
  
"Hello again, mr Chaiotzu. Where's Tienshinhan?"  
  
"Right behind you" Tienshinhans voice sounded  
  
"Oh!.. I didn't.. see you there.."  
  
He made me feel very uncomfortable, somehow. Especially when he asked me "How did you get here?"  
  
Somewhat proud I told him I actually flew over here. He smirked at this comment, which comforted me. Whenever someone smirked, they would remind me of my father, and that thought calmed me.  
  
Chiaotzu asked me if I was hungry. I was, with my Saiyan stomach, very hungry and figured while I was here, I might as well join in their dinner.  
  
Tienshinhans face lightened up as soon as Chiaotzu mentioned food. They were all exactly like uncle Goku, and like my father as well, even though he would never admit that.  
  
And that's how it began, I think. I didn't really feel comfortable with the two of them. But the feeling was mutual. And something about them intruiged me. And the little clown could cook like no one else.   
  
Of course, I told no one. I kept it a secret I met these two. I don't know why, really. Was I emberassed? Why would I be? Besides their looks, they were probably some of the best people in the world.   
  
I was shallow. I was horrible, back then. Have I really changed so much? I have become stronger, for one thing. And wiser.   
Tien and Chiaotzu taught me many things. And all because of that stupid bet. Tienshinhan dared me. He made fun of me.   
  
Or so I thought. I was too stupid to see that he actually challenged me. He motivated me. And he did that on purpose. I began to grow an interest for fighting. Only slightly, of course. It was way too late to become an expert. But they taught me a lot. And I asked them questions in return.  
  
"So.. What are you, anyway?" I blurted out, while swallowing a chunk of bread.  
  
Tien frowned. "Why are you asking?" he asked me, in return.  
  
It was obvious, why I asked. At least, to me. In my life, I had never seen a person his size, except maybe Piccolo. But I knew Piccolo was a Namek, which explained his differences, and most of all, his green skin.  
  
But why was it, that Tien had three eyes? Where did HE come from? He laughed nervously, when I asked him again.   
  
"I'm not that different from you, you know." Was all he said.   
  
I couldn't help but grin. He was different! He was much stronger, to begin with. But Tienshinhan wouldn't accept that comment. He shook his head and put his food away.  
  
He looked at me. I tried to look away, but couldn't. The two eyes stared at me, the third didn't move a bit. I blinked, trying to look calm. He looked at me and wanted to say something, but hesitated.  
  
"Why do I scare you so much?" he asked me.   
  
Chiaotzu sighed softly, but Tienshinhan ignored it. "I AM normal, Bura. And I may be stronger than you are, but if you'd train, you'd easily surpass me." He said that last part with a certain envy. I frowned.   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
He stood up and shrugged. I had no idea. Without me realizing it, Tienshinhan tried to make it clear to me, that I could become one of the strongest beings in the universe. But I didn't care.  
  
And then, all of the sudden, Chiaotzu's voice sounded.  
  
"Why do you care about looks, so much?"   
  
The question startled me. Why did he ask such a thing? I looked at him, realizing I already got used to his appereance. But he remained an odd creature. He was just different. And I told him that.  
  
The little pale guy frowned when I said that. And immediately I regretted my words. But wasn't it the truth? I didn't really care about looks, did I? I just noticed!   
  
That was a lie. I DID care. I judged on looks. And because of that, people misjudged me. They thought of me as a ditz. A stupid innocent young girl who was clueless. A mini version of my mother, with the lack of her brains.   
  
I wasn't anything like my father, to most people. I was the bad version of my mother, Mrs. Perfect. But they didn't really mind. They just thought me to be stupid and weak, and dealt with it.   
  
Trunks and his best friend Goten mocked me. Pan, who was about my age, mostly ignored me. Mom adored me, daddy spoiled me.   
  
At that very moment I realized my life had no meaning. And Chiaotzu had made that clear to me with one single question.  
  
"Bura?"   
  
"Oh sorry, thoughts distracted me"   
  
"I'm sorry about my question. I was just curious."  
  
"No, no, you're probably right.."  
  
"I -"  
  
"No, you ARE right."  
  
Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu stared at me, with a worried look on their face. I shrugged as if I didn't care and looked at them. Why did I come to visit them, again? They weren't even fun, or anything. They just.. intruiged me.   
  
Tienshinhand and Chiaotzu exchanged a quick look with each other, and for a moment, it felt as if time stood still. Somehow, I knew it. They were talking to each other. Without words.  
  
"You can communicate telepathically?"  
  
"How.. ?"  
  
"I just felt it. Somehow."   
  
"It's something special between me and Tien."  
  
"Oh. That's really cool."   
  
Okay, I realize that comment DID sounds retarded. But I was speachless, to be honest. For one thing, I was surprised I felt that strange feeling at that moment. And I was startled because of the fact they actually COULD communicate telepathically. And you have to admit, in a way, it WAS very cool!   
  
Tienshinhan just frowned at me, from where he stood. He made me feel uncomfortable again. As if those three eyes could look through silly me. As if he tried to find something more than just a pretty Bura. But at that point, I felt so stupid, so retarded, I didn't think there was something more than just pretty me.   
  
"See? I told you she was special?" he said, to Tienshinhan.   
  
I grinned when he said that. He called me special, I liked that thought. But Tienshinhan had noticed my stupid grin, and smirked at the sight of it. It was weird. Tienshinhan was weird. Especially when he said those words, the words I can't forget about.  
  
"You're capable of a lot more than you realize, you know."  
  
I've been pondering on what he meant by that, ever since. And now, NOW I think I know it. After all this time, after everything we've been through, I understand. But at that time, he confused me. I couldn't believe they actually thought I had some sort of potential. And then Chiaotzu asked me if I wanted them to teach me about telepathy. And about where they came from.  
  
Did I? I didn't know, really. I've never known why I came back that day. And I certainly didn't know at that moment if I wanted to be taught. As in.. training? That was something my father would say. Something my mother wouldn't like.   
  
And what did I think about it? Tienshinhan rolled his eyes at my hesitation. I immediately felt bad again.   
  
"I should go home.."   
  
"Should Tienshinhan ..?"   
  
This time, I shook my head at Chiaotzu's offer. Somewhat proud again, I told them I would fly home. I needed the practise.   
  
I remember thanking them for the food, and saying goodbye. Until the next time. But as I flew back to the city I wondered why I kept thinking there would be a next time. Why was I so interested in Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu? I sighed and shook my head. I just didn't know.  
  
Daddy would hate me for it. I smirked at that thought. And to think, that was only the beginning. Hah. 


	3. Proving them wrong

"Daddy?"  
  
I was only this nervous when I tried asking my father if he would take me shopping with him. Asking my dad to shop with me would only result in losing several good friends. Of course, he didn't *kill* them, Mom would kill HIM if he did so, but he scared them away.  
  
I couldn't blame him for not enjoying the shopping activities. He ended up carrying everything I bought. Which was the second problem, I bought to much. But that was before I dared to disturb him one time and asked him:  
  
"Could you.. Could I be trained?"  
  
He dropped whatever he was holding when I asked that. When he turned around he looked at me, trying to discover if I was joking.  
  
"Why .. are you asking"? he asked with the same hesitation as mine.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not really asking to be trained. I just want to know if I *could* be trained. Am I strong?"  
  
He crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
"Bura, I am not taking you out for another joy ride to the mall. Whatever you're planning here, it's not working."  
  
I remember getting so angry at him for that comment. I never got mad at my dad, but this was infurating. He, just like Trunks, didn't take me seriosuly.  
  
I placed one hand on my hip and frowned.   
  
He immediately recognized it. Mom does it all the time, and it's one of those rare moments he actually listens to her.  
  
"I'm serious dad!" I started. "I *am* your daughter after all. You think I could be as strong as Trunks?" I asked him, pointing at the lavender haired figure in the living room.  
  
Dad raised one brow. "Trunks isn't strong." He commented calmly, ignoring the "HEY!" coming from the living room. "Really Bura, what's this about?  
  
I pouted, another solution I had when it came to my dad. "I just don't want to be.. useless. You really don't think I could be a fighter?"  
  
He sighed, causing me to smile. A small sign of defeat. "You chose not to be a fighter, Bura."   
  
I was pretty sure he added a "or your mother chose for you."   
  
"But," He continued, and my smile continued growing. "You're Saiyan Royalty, and even though you haven't trained *at all*" he said, accusingly, "You could become a powerful fighter."   
  
"There." he said. "Satisfied?"   
  
I nodded happily and ran up to him to hug him. I felt his short tight grip and ran off.   
  
"Thanks Daddy, I love you!" I yelled at him.  
  
Even though I began to think I had changed, I still had my ways with my father. A satisfied smirk appeared on my face when I jumped on my bed.   
  
So Tienshinhan was right after all. He wasn't joking when he told me I could be a fighter. And that I could be stronger than him.  
  
Two things were bothering me at that moment.   
  
Why did I even care I could be a fighter? And *how* could I become that fighter?  
  
I found Tienshinhan meditating, that next day. Under a fall, to be exact. I've seen Piccolo doing the same thing when I was a little girl. Mom forced everyone for a picknick in the forest, and me, Marron and Pan had escaped the happy gathering.   
  
Pan told me to run for it, because we were playing "hide and seek." So I ran for it. And I ran into Piccolo. Or, because I'd never seen him before, a green lizard monster under a waterfall.   
  
Hah, so I admit, as a kid, I wasn't that bright. I had a very secure childhood, my daddy protected me from everything. Naturally, I ran away from the sight, after the monster (I mean Piccolo) opened his eyes in annoyance and had roared   
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Monsters weren't supposed to talk to me, so I ran shortly, got tired and fell on the ground, screaming. At that point, my father "rescued me" and all was well. It was the last time I visited the forest, however. Or Piccolo, for that matter.  
  
And here I was, staring at Tienshinhan, who was very concentrated. While the water ran over his back, a deep frown on his face showed he had no intention of giving up his mediations.  
  
"So I guess you were right." I said loudly.   
  
Next thing I knew, Tienshinhan had opened his eyes and fell down in the water. When he surfaced he looked at me with utter shock.  
  
I waved, somewhat nervously and then offered my hand to help him get out. He got out himself, obviously I wasn't able to pull him out anyway and continued to stare at me.  
  
"I thought you were perfectly aware that I was standing here." I explained.  
  
"Well, obviously, I wasn't!" he rubbed his arm furiously and grabbed his dry shirt from the ground.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, well, anyway!" I continued cheerfully.  
  
"You were saying?"   
  
"You were right, I suppose."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"My strength and all that. You said I was capable of many things?"  
  
Ok, I had my own way with words. Somehow, I was able to make everything sound dumb coming from my mouth, but I was always like that. Tienshinhan didn't even look surprised at my stupidity, and this was only the third time he had met me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could he already asked, why I even bothered to think about it. That came as a surprise. I didn't know why I bothered to think about it.  
  
"I guess it's because .. I'm not useless."   
  
"I never said that, did I?"  
  
No, I thought. But I was certain he thought it. And my own parents had thought it. Trunks probably mentioned it once or twice. And even my so called best friends thought so.   
  
I had trouble keeping up with him, he didn't bother to slow down. It was almost as if he didn't want me to follow him, but I came this far, I might as well continue.  
  
Again, I opened my mouth in an attempt to reply to his question, when all of the sudden, I felt it again.  
  
"Hey!" I said and frowned at the figure next to me.  
  
Tienshinhan looked at me. "What?"  
  
"Don't you start using your telepathic tricks to talk to Mr Chiaotzu, while I'm talking to you!" I said, in one way offended and in another way highly amused, especially because of the look on Tienshinhans face.  
  
"So you do feel it, then?" he asked.  
  
I replied a yes, because I did feel *something* every time he tried it.  
  
"I thought you were lying, the other time." He admitted.  
  
  
  
I almost forgot about the other time, when I had felt the same tingling feeling. I always forgot a lot of things, that didn't seem to matter.  
  
"I wasn't. Why would I lie about something like that? Is it that special, then?"  
  
He studied me for a moment. And then he smiled. I think that was the first time I saw a geniuine smile on his face. Unlike Chiaotzu, who always seemed cheerful when he wasn't frightened, Tienshinhan had rare moments when he smiled. But it made him so much friendlier.  
  
His smile disappeared quickly, however, when he first started training me. He soon lost his patience with me, but the only reason I was determined to continue with this was to prove them wrong. Who?  
  
Everyone! 


End file.
